


Under My Thumb.

by LadyByron



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Fantasizing, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: Lord Gloria has a boyfriend and there's something Klaus doesn't like about it.
Relationships: Dorian Red Gloria/Original Male Character(s), Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a Rolling Stones song.

"Lord Gloria has a boyfriend". Such a childish, stupid expression. " Boyfriend". Makes me want to puke.

A while later, I saw this boyfriend of his. I cannot deny it, I was surprised. I was expecting one of those weaklings, little faggots he likes so much. More than anything, I was expecting a blonde. No, he was a dark haired man. And quite big. Very serious, he didn't even seem to smile. His eyes... Were blue, actually. I was -stupidly- expecting those to be green. It would have been too much.

His name is Alec something and he is older than the Earl. Like, four years. He must be around my age. He has a long nose, but a short face. Wide shoulders and big arms. He dresses mostly in leather and if you dare ask me, I wouldn't even think he was a poof. The only gay thing he may have is the long hair. But I have it too, so... It’s not strictly a thing.

I actually even thought there was a hidden plot. He was a hired man and for some reason the foppish thief wanted to brag about a boyfriend... But no. Looks like he IS a poof. A big one. Not only for the evident fact that he happens to be indeed big, but because his levels of queerness - if there is such a word - are particularly high. He is extremely possessive of Lord Gloria and has no sense of shame. I have seen him touching the blonde in places where he shouldn't. That is, in spaces where he shouldn't act lewd and also in parts of the body he shouldn't be touching in such spaces. Nor in private spaces either, if you ask me. Such perversions, better avoid them. 

What annoyed me the most was the deliberate disinterest of the idiotic Earl when we met in Rome and he passed by with his big ass guard. And he didn't interfere once with my mission. Nor I did with his. Not that I would ever do such thing, of course, why the fuck would one do such an imbecilic act. I want to keep him as far away as possible. But, I at least, would like to get a bit of the corresponding respect. A little salute, to say the least. But no, the Lord of Gloria and his raven pet were completely strangers. Pah. For all I fucking care.

I may have stumbled into the same bar they had entered. It was a coincidence, because I had decided before that I would go into the first bar I found, and that was the first bar I found. I was not going to change my plans and schemes just to avoid watching Lord Gloria and his "boyfriend". Asshole.

I had been following them, that is true, but because with Lord Gloria you can never know. He may have been planning something. But yes, I decided to go to a bar after , and it was that bar.

I sat in the bar, in a corner, and while some twits were dancing -I will never understand why they do that. It is clear all they're looking for is a shag, better get over with it instead of rubbing each other in public. Get a room somewhere and do the fucking thing, stop making decent people uncomfortable- they went aside, sat down in some comfortable seats in an opposite dark corner, and this time I want to thank the dancing fuckers because they covered me and I could observe. I saw then how much the leather boy liked Lord Gloria. He was grabbing him all over. Parts I grabbed too -hair, arms, hips, waist- but with a completely different attitude. His big hands were bold and shameless, and purposely slow. It annoyed me, because Lord Gloria claimed he liked me... But he never made those faces when *I* touched him there.

And good for him, because if he did I would have beaten the shit out of him.

Lord Gloria’s concupiscence was at its highest peak -or perhaps there were higher peaks, but those I shall never discover-, and his sexual appetite was evident in every smile, every returned caress, every slow blink of those endless lashes. 

Alec also touched parts I never touched and thankfully will never have to -arse, thighs, pectorals, even crotch. Yes, right there in public. And he seemed to enjoy, for he squeezed eagerly certain softness he found and he smiled lecherous.

I lied. I touched his arse sometimes. But in general I was rather carrying him or saving his life. Never did with filthy intentions because that would be the end of life as I know it.

I found myself in a very awkward situation, grasping at the glass of beer I asked for with such strength that I could hear the glass crackling. I paid and left. Just as suddenly as I entered.

It annoys me deeply. Deeply. That this Alec is plainly replacing me in Lord Gloria's life. Well, not me exactly. The "me" the Earl would want. One that could grab his arse with both hands and smile. 

It annoys me that he who claimed to love me so, as soon as he meets a dark haired poof he forgets about me and goes to sit on his lap and kiss his mouth and slide his tongue inside his mouth. And now I'm a stranger. So, where is all that love then? That annoys me. 

I am sure that Leather Pants surely has sex with Lord Gloria and surely he shows his dominance in bed. Because, if what he is replacing is me, he surely does that. He is a top, and one with class. He surely pounds inside the foppish bastard slow first, making him loose, relaxed and delighted and then after a while he surely starts thrusting hard and deep, making the wanker cry out with each shove. He surely grabs those hips with measures I know oh too well while he does. 

He may perhaps pull his hair, that hair that seems almost messy at sight but when you dig your fingers in it, it gives the impression that you're touching those rounded soft golden clouds of a pretty sunsetting sky.

Maybe the Earl is loud in bed as he is loud every fucking where else, so surely the long haired brunette gets enraptured with those sounds, his ardour increasing as he fucks the thief so hard that he cries out in pain and pleasure. Perhaps he apologizes after he cums inside of Lord Gloria, kissing his shoulder blades, his neck, his ear. "Are you hurt, Eroica? Are you okay, *liebling*?"

And he'd say between pants, Eroica would say, "yes, Major, I'm better than ever...".

ALEC! He would say, "yes, Alec, I'm better than ever".

Oh, god, I hate Lord Gloria so much. 

I have no clue why this absurd route of thoughts has gotten me so hard because it is fucking sick and disgusting. I don't even consider touching it. It'll be like jerking off at the thought of fucking the airheaded blonde. No... At the thought of Alec fucking him, because I was thinking of Alec, not me...

My hardness starts dying fast now. Mh... Interesting.

I am so annoyed. That when I show up at the thief's door I am ready to punch his nose the moment he opens the door. But the wanker is crying. 

I say nothing at all. I just look at him.

"What do you want", he asks, cold and angry but I can perceive his tone is forced.

"That man you hang out with. Careful. I think he is a KGB", I lie. He isn't. I investigated him.

" Eh?", he blinks and rubs his pretty eye with two long beautiful fingers. 

"You should leave him", I suggest with scary voice.

He pouts.

"He left me..."

Oh hohoho! I must bite my lip not to grin.

"How so. What happened".

He looks at me with a mix of apology and strangely a bit of mischief. I swear only this asshole can pull such kind of expressions.

"We were making love..."

Agh. Imma throw up. I walk inside not waiting for an invitation.

"And I called him Major..."

I stop and look at him. He looks actually sad. I know they liked each other. I have noticed. But he is smiling a bit. 

How perverse of him. 

Just like I thought. In my fantasies. 

IN MY THEORIES, not fantasies.

"You fucking--!" I start yelling but he raises a hand so calmly that it surprises me and I stop.

"He is certainly not a KGB. I had him investigated. Yet, since he left me, you shall no longer worry. Nor you need to follow me around. Nor stalk me. Nor send dear A to ask for me through Bonham".

Son of a bitch. I know I am blushing and I hate myself for that.

"Hmph". The finest answer I have for now.

He squints and looks at me for a while and I know the big fucking son of his fucking bitch of a mother had read all through me, since the beginning. I hate him so much to the guts. How come that a man, this man, this bastard criminal, arouses such nympholepsy in me? I want to fuck him so bad!

"But I know that is not the motive of your abrupt visit. He could never replace you, darling. My empty space in bed awaits now for you, since you finally discovered you shall be occupying it". 

I hate him. If I chuckle it is because it's actually amusing that he is smarter than myself. This is why we intelligence people are not allowed to *feel*. It turns us into useless imbeciles. 

I nod and start taking my jacket off. He then guides me to the bedroom. The bed is made. 

He just lied to me to make me take the bait. I'm so stupid... Alec was hired after all.

But here I am so... I'll stay.


	2. Dorian's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's exactly the same story but it's Dorian telling it.

It was an idea. Not particularly good, nor particularly bad. But, an idea it was and I intended to try it out. 

And apparently it was after all, a *marvellous* idea.

Picking the man was not as simple as I would have expected. He had to be older than me. He had to be handsome. He had to irradiate that repelling energy. And his hair had to be dark as a crow's feathers. It sounds not too impossible, and yet it seemed to be, for none of the men that were presented to me were of my taste.

When I met Alec I knew he was the right boy but alas! His hair was way too light!

However he agreed to dye it black, yet rejected firmly the petition of wearing the green lenses. Little did it matter, since once his long hair was dyed, all he needed was a proper haircut -get it rect and straight like the very same owner of the hairstyle was, cut his bangs- and ready he was. Way too ready.

Oh dear, I liked him more than I expected. He was breathtaking.

Alec was merely a simple man who worked in a bank and never got in trouble, but for the seductive amount of money I offered (dear Jamesie shall never find out) he'd do just as I told. 

Boy, he was a good actor. The luck of the devil. He played his role optimally.

And it took nothing for the Major to take the bait.

Oh how delighted I was! My suspicions happened to be certain! He began following us everywhere we went, even dared to look when we acted lustfully provocative. Again, I must insist, Alec was very much a good actor, and I felt more than welcomed in his arms.

Taking him to bed was absolutely unnecessary but he seemed more than willing to pry into such adventurous and unknown paths with me so what happened, happened.

He was a fine lover, as fine as I imagined the Major would be. The encounter with me was his first with a man, and I can say from my experience that it was indeed perceptible. There was some lack of confidence in his movements and a slight clumsiness, but he leveled it all up with sheer stamina and constant improvement. 

Just as I imagined the Major.

And his love making was rather intense. He began with a torturous slow pace, but he was no fool, it was not coincidental. It sent waves of pleasure from my insides to each little corner of my existence. And when I felt like all firmness abandoned my poor stretched self he began thrusting inside of me with such vigour that I feared I would pass out. He forced all air out of my lungs with each shove, provoking a loud wheezing and eventually sincere and obscene moans and tender curses, pronounced by yours truly with a refined London accent. He was an expert in the art of fucking! And he did it just as I imagined my dear Major all along!

Good lord, and even if I stimulated my imagination, I could pretend it was him. The sharp nose against the skin of my back and shoulders could pass by his, the tickle of the long, dark, damp locks were just as similar to the Major's. The loud moaning and growls, he even had a similar voice. That is, low and deep, and since he was saying nothing, just growling, panting and gasping, the difference wasn't that vast.

So in my mind it was him, Klaus, the one who was possessing my body with such frenzy. I was actually using this poor guy just to give myself the impression that I was making love with my dear Major.

Right after he climaxed, and those beastly noises he made as he spurted his seed inside of me filled my ears, I had one of the most ferocious orgasms and I owe it all to you, Major, since for me that one who breathed against my ear was you. Not this poor, poor fellow.

His soft kisses against my skin were a comfort, and as he asked if I was alright I sighed deeply and answered, "I feel phenomenal, Major..."

My partner Alec made a "ttsk" noise and rolled off of me. I felt quite guilty and mortified. But he cared not. I was paying him for my wishes to get granted. He lit a cigarette and smoked in silence. When he finished he looked at me and asked, "do you want me to try a German accent?".

Poor, poor Alec. He looked hurt. 

A few days after that I perceived it, the Major was about to fall into my trap. Bonham informed me that A mentioned they were soon to return to Bonn. My gaydar - as the Major himself would call it - told me he would visit me right before leaving. So I dismissed Alec. 

"Just like that?", he asked.

"Were you in need of something else?", I inquired.

"... ... ...", he just crossed his arms across his chest and observed me.

I explained to him that this was the plan since the early start, and that he agreed to put it into action. He nodded. Sighed. Snorted.

"I'm not a poof any fucking way", he growled rolling his eyes. Took the money and left.

And were it not because two days later Klaus showed up on my door I would have ran after Alec again. 

But he came. You came dear Major, and you were still a billion times better than Alec. Because it was you. Because you are you, darling, and even though you hate to admit it you're right under my thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my English sounds good enough!

**Author's Note:**

> Major being DUMMY!


End file.
